1. Technical Field
Some embodiments according to the present invention relate to multi-device docking utilizing a DisplayPort compatible cable.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The DisplayPort standard is a video standard for providing video data between digital devices and display devices. The current DisplayPort standard can provide for both high-resolution video and audio data. Data is transmitted between a source and a display over 1, 2, or 4 lanes of data. In the DisplayPort standard, an Auxiliary channel is utilized to communicate control data and a hot plug line is utilized to indicate to a DisplayPort source that a DisplayPort device is active. As the DisplayPort standard becomes more widespread, there is increasing interest in devices that utilize the standard. There is also interest in providing for the integrity of signals utilized in the DisplayPort systems.
Therefore, there is a need for improved integrity of various signals and better capabilities in the DisplayPort standard.